


Таумиэль

by Tirokime



Category: SCP Foundation, South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirokime/pseuds/Tirokime
Summary: После всех консультаций с отделом меметики, после докладных на него руководителю зоны, Твик просто не желает сопротивляться аномальному притяжению Крэйга, которое почему-то не выявил ни один тест с сотрудниками класса D.





	Таумиэль

**Author's Note:**

> Creektober 2019  
Keys: Guardian + Music

Твик уже довольно долго бредёт, не разбирая дороги, по коридорам жилого сектора, следуя за негромкой мелодией, неизвестно как слышимой сквозь все шлюзы и изоляцию. В другой раз он непременно сделал бы себе где-нибудь пометку, чтобы позже внести данные об этой аномальной особенности в файл объекта, но сейчас ему и дела нет до документов.

В голову приходит до смешного романтичное и несколько наивное сравнение своего подопечного с онмёджи (кажется, даже существовала такая опергруппа на одной из азиатских баз), когда, коротко пискнув ключ-картой на входе, Твик застаёт того в собственной комнате. Крэйг закутан в тёмно-синюю бесформенную накидку, сидит на полу, скрестив ноги под кадкой с бесконтрольно разросшимся бонсаем и, приложив к губам пан-флейту, извлекает эти чарующие, наводящие транс звуки.

— Не помню, чтобы давал тебе доступ, — Твик отмечает без тени укора, скорее, правда пытаясь вспомнить, когда же он мог впустить сюда и сам того не заметить человека, за которым неусыпно должно было вестись наблюдение. Меметическое воздействие мелодии? Не таким уж глупым было мысленное сравнение Крэйга с онмёджи: он так же использует своеобразные “заклинания” и флейту, пусть даже пан-флейту. Так же держит под контролем беспощадных тварей в облике животных.

Будто прочитав его мысли, Крэйг извлекает из складок одежды, — ах, да, это же пончо! — бешено извивающуюся морскую свинку и прерывает неторопливую трель, отстраняя от себя музыкальный инструмент. Свинка тут же перестаёт вертеться, а с Твика, напротив, слетает сонное оцепенение, снова уступая место тревожности.  
— Дверь открыл этот мудосранец картой уборщика, — “мудосранец”, носил номер 5329-9, имел на счету немало трупов и попытку спровоцировать конец света класса SK, но о его разумности почему-то то и дело забывал персонал, оказываясь потом с насквозь пробитой головой в луже собственной крови, — Он пробрался в ящик стола и уже начал понемногу увеличиваться в размерах.

Крэйг, наконец, поднимает голову, встречаясь с Твиком взглядом светящихся потусторонним синим огнём глаз, и тот ловит себя на мысли что продолжительное время пялится на своего гостя, откровенно им любуясь. Боже, как можно вести себя настолько по-дилетантски! После всех консультаций с отделом меметики, после докладных на него руководителю зоны, Твик просто не желает сопротивляться аномальному притяжению Крэйга, которое почему-то не выявил ни один тест с сотрудниками класса D.

— Тебе повезло, что я вовремя почувствовал угрозу и пришёл сюда первым, — в голосе едва различимо сквозит самодовольство, отчего у Твика закрадывается мысль, что Крэйг тоже чувствует их мистическую связь. И она ему нравится. Сминая и без того “пожёванные” полы лабораторного халата, Твик усаживается около Крэйга на пол и почти невесомо прижимается к плечу:  
— Везение тут не при чём, просто это твоя суть. Ведь ты — Таумиэль. Страж и защитник.  
“Мой защитник”, — добавляет он про себя и, чувствуя, как разум захлёстывает волной эмоций, а щёки вместе с ушами начинают розоветь, просит о самом быстром и действенном способе успокоиться:  
— Сыграешь ещё?


End file.
